


Precious Summer

by System_Glitch_801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi's POV, M/M, besides a bit sad..., brief mention of Erwin, brief mention of Hanji, depending on how you look at it...., or! maybe its actually happy?, what do i tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Glitch_801/pseuds/System_Glitch_801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was like Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.....?

He was like summer.

 

One moment he could be ablaze and unbearable, and next he could be a breath of fresh air. 

He was my own precious summer. 

He could be warm and friendly, but the heat he gave me was very different then that of the sun.

Either way, I end up sweating. 

The sounds he makes in the silence of the night were not as calm and quiet as the animal's songs, but I thought they were even more beautiful.

During the day, his warmth was uncomfortable, which made it a bit easier to stop him from clinging to me in front of everyone.

At night I didn't mind it so much.

I always found it cute how he would try to keep his temper cooled near me.  
(Though I wouldn't have minded too much if he ever got over heated, people always did accuse me being cold blooded.)

 

Every once in awhile though, the summer has to go away for a bit, and I am left to deal with the cold and paperwork. 

And while he was gone, I would leave him in the hands of science.  
(Since Hanji was great at note-taking and observation, I would leave my precious summer in the loud scientist's care.) 

It was fine, because then I could hear more stories about him.

 

After every expedition, Hanji would run to my office and hand me souvenirs from the outside world, as well as any notes that had to due with how summer is like outside the walls. 

Not long after, Erwin will come to shoo Hanji away before telling me that I should go out and enjoy the summer warmth while I can.

 

And like every other expedition I will shake my head, saying that summer isn't the same and no longer needs my watchful eye or my approval. 

And then I will get back to work.

 

Ah,  
Summer sure has changed since before, right?  
With all of it's coming and going, the summer has grown and matured.  
It know knows how to properly use its heat, knows just how to tire people out or fill them with happiness. 

 

Then again, it probably always knew.

Yes, summer has always known how to do these those things. The only thing that has changed is that I will never see it again. 

 

My summer's heat has faded and turned cold. 

My summer will never reach the Walls or warm me at night anymore. 

My summer will never return.

 

 

Eren, will never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless you interpreted it as a happy ending for Eren, then I am so sorry......
> 
> Lets play a game called Eren is out exploring the world and never comes back? (Is that even happier then him being dead?)


End file.
